


夜行

by tsushimatokage



Category: ninoai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsushimatokage/pseuds/tsushimatokage





	夜行

二宫跪在他身前急切地帮他脱掉外套时，相叶不敢揣测，他到底是用什么心情来做着这样的事的。  
　　手又伸到了衬衣扣子，相叶捉着他的手腕低吼：“停下。”  
　　二宫咋舌，却加快手速三两下就解开了两颗。相叶忍无可忍，一用力推开了二宫。  
一屁股坐在了地上的二宫并不气馁，重新起身扑到相叶身上，索性先不理衣服，一把勾住相叶的脖子，咬住了他的嘴唇。  
肉碰肉。  
不过是多了些滚烫，柔软，液体的交换。  
却撩起了火。  
　　“唔！”  
　　真是够了！  
　　相叶狠狠钳住二宫的下颚将他甩开，踉跄着站了起来，背过身去平复混乱的气息。  
　　二宫跌坐在地，冷冷地看着相叶还好好穿着白衬衫的背影。  
　　  
隔着纱罩的灯光特别幽暗绮丽一些，让在这个房间里发生点不可言说的事情显得理所当然。更何况，是和想了十五年的人。  
　　  
但相叶心中翻起的只有苦涩，他过了好一会儿才开了口，声音沙哑异常：“我喜欢你，也愿意尽我所能保护你，但我的喜欢不是你可以利用的东西。别弄脏它。拜托了。”  
　　又是半晌沉默，相叶揉揉眉心，捡起外套，意欲离开。  
“相叶桑……”  
二宫看着地板，幽幽唤住他。  
　　“既然你那么喜欢我……”  
　　他站起身来，走到相叶背后。  
　　“那谁上谁下都没关系吧？”  
　　相叶心下迟疑了一瞬，便错过了开门的时机，二宫贴上相叶的后背，双手利索地解决起他的皮带扣。  
　　“停下！二宫和也！”  
　　“哈哈哈哈！”二宫愉快的笑声跳入耳，他把解下的皮带举到相叶面前晃了两下，“太迟了！”  
　　重重一推，相叶向前倒下，二宫双手一抽，又将他的裤子褪了下来，伴着笑声就像个找到玩具的小孩子。  
　　相叶满心耻辱，弯起膝盖与站身起来，岂料正合二宫的意，他往长腿一捞，把相叶转了过来，正面对他。  
　　相叶额前的头发已经被汗水濡湿，双颊微红，伴着蹙起的浅色眉毛，紧抿的绯色嘴唇，闪烁的深沉眼眸，已然不可方物。  
　　二宫欺身压上去，捏开他的嘴巴，直接用了舌，攻入深处。相叶自然是不从，仍不放弃推开二宫，拳打脚踢全上。二宫也不恼，手往下走，一只到胸膛，一只直达裸露的前端。  
　　“唔……”  
　　相叶粗暴地咬了二宫一口，终于逃脱了吻，别开脑袋喘起气来。  
　　“停下……”  
二宫转而吮吸起他的颈项，闷闷地说：“停不下来了哦。”  
吻出两处红印后他似乎也急了，撑起身，“噗啦”扯开相叶的衬衫，扯掉自己的腰带，重新俯下来，如狼吞食猎物一般，一寸不落地舔舐起来。  
相叶如被抛进了温泉，浑身火热并瘫软起来，他双手扶在二宫肩上，却使不上一点力气。  
感觉到相叶不甘心地反应，二宫笑了，把下巴抵在相叶的胸膛，两手握起相叶的手，带着他一点一点，拉下了自己的和服。  
指尖略过处，慢慢展露出白皙的锁骨，肩头，手臂……还有他胸膛上那张无邪笑着的脸，跳跃的黑痣，泛着水光的的眼睛，因亲吻而红润的嘴唇……  
这志在必得的诱惑。  
相叶眼色一沉，抛下了顾忌，把那人的脑袋捞上来，重重吻上去。  
二宫得逞的笑声很快淹没在水渍声中，角度更迭，鼻尖磨蹭相，叶吮吸着他的舌头和嘴唇，像要竭尽全力地折磨这几块肉，越嚼越软，好吞入腹中。  
没办法，喜欢了十五年，今天才第一次尝到他的味道。  
二宫一手插进相叶的头发，下身找到相叶逐渐硬挺的部位，跟着吻的节奏磨蹭起来。  
结果嘴上动作就乱了，两人呼吸急促，不得不分开片刻，但总有一方不愿就此终止，重新贴了上去。直到相叶终于率先皱眉发出呻吟，二宫才放下亲吻，撑起身来，以骑坐姿势将两人一并握住，快速地撸动起来。  
“啊……”  
相叶瞬间绷紧了身体，难耐地扭动，二宫也渐渐逼近欢愉，用另一只手撑着相叶，才稳住了动作。此消彼长的喘息间，两人先后达到了高潮。  
相叶失神地看着吊灯，二宫弓着背伏在他身上，不知神色。  
从云端被扔进一片荒芜一般，巨大的空虚。

等了十五年的事，却没让他有半点快乐。

半晌后相叶扶住二宫的肩膀，说：“你也别为难自己了。”  
二宫肩头一僵，抬起眼来看他，双眼微红，如乖戾的恶魔。  
“相叶桑到底在不满些什么？痛苦了十年的人是我，你委屈什么？”  
相叶一怔。  
他看着二宫的眼睛，身体里仿佛有个小人在喊，你明白他的意思的，相信吧，相信吧。  
然后一种分不清是狂喜还是感动的情绪潮水般涌来。  
二宫没给他那么多时间消化，侧身在桌上拿来一个小瓷瓶，放在身边。相叶疑惑，只见二宫邪邪一笑又吻了下来。  
这次要轻柔得多，二宫细细探索着，很快迎来了相叶丢盔卸甲的配合。两片唇的痴缠似没有尽头，双手的抚摸和双脚的交缠悄悄参战。  
他们喘着气分开半晌，额头相抵凝视着对方，像在确认些什么，在双眼的情欲中穿梭，奔跑，拨开重重迷雾，找到，找到那封藏太久的情感。相叶轻舔二宫的鼻尖，拉开加时赛的帷幕。  
直到二宫狠狠捏了把相叶的乳首以结束漫长的吻，两人都已双颊酸软，下身一片混乱。  
二宫拿起那个小瓶子，扒开木塞，往手上倒了些清液，相叶正纳闷，就见他把液体往自己后方抹去，心下一惊，这才起了他刚才那句“谁上谁下”的话。  
目光不期而遇，二宫琥珀色的眼里闪过一丝疑虑，但很快恢复了淡然，迎着相叶微有不安的眼神就这么上了一指。  
相叶皱起脸，倒吸一口凉气。  
二宫停了手，蹙眉：“很疼？”  
相叶不知该点头还是摇头，二宫此刻的神情让他仿佛变回了那个十五岁少年，看得他一阵心颤，捂起眼睛，笑了起来：“呵，哪有人把这玩意儿放在饭桌上的，还以为是什么琼浆玉露呢。”  
二宫愣了愣，也笑了：“比琼浆玉露有用——你看它这就能把你弄哭了。”说着他拨开相叶的手，果不其然看见一双迷蒙的眼。  
“才不是因为这种东西！”相叶说着往眼睛抹了两把，泪珠便四散挂在了他的睫毛上。  
让人更想欺负了。  
二宫没再犹疑，打开相叶的腿认真开拓起来，空着的手不忘抚弄一边乳首，另一边则由舌头照料。相叶经不起这番撩拨，胡乱喘息，夹杂几声难以抑制的呻吟。耳边的春光让二宫既享受又煎熬，小动物求欢一般磨蹭起他的下体。  
“算了吧……”  
相叶突然开口，这话让二宫蓦然停了手。  
咽了口唾沫，他才又轻声说：“进来。”  
轻巧言语，给洪水开了闸，给猛兽卸了缰。  
二宫按住相叶的腰，将自己送了进去，被湿热包裹住瞬间便有腾云驾雾的幻觉，忍不住往前深深一推。  
“啊！”  
相叶疼得弓身，额边显出青色的筋络。二宫没有因此停下动作，把手撑在榻榻米上，凝视着神色痛苦的相叶，抽出一半，稍轻一些，又推了回去。相叶紧紧抠住二宫的肩胛，几近吸不上气来，却只字不言，只嗯嗯啊啊地叫唤几声，大概还以为能被当作快意的呻吟。二宫抽插几回，也是艰难得咬牙切齿，却不肯停下，他把手臂伸到相叶嘴边，沙哑着声说：“咬我。”  
相叶睁开眼看他，有些迟疑，但马上一记狠插让他顾不上那么多，一口咬住了二宫的小臂。  
不是不怕痛，也不是不知道疼惜，只是算准了结局的方向是好的，便狠些发力，长痛不如短痛。正是这样的做事方式，让二宫在旁人看来过分冷冽。但相叶知道，正是细腻过人，才会有这样的预见和信心。  
阻力减少，相叶也渐渐察觉到一番特殊的燥热。二宫渐渐加速顶弄，换了几个方向，显然是在寻找着什么，没多久，某个角度的动作带起了相叶的一声轻吟。二宫轻笑一声，在相叶唇上吻了一口，便猛力朝那一点抽插起来。  
“呃！哈……”  
相叶松了口，情不自禁地喊出了声。  
“慢一点！慢一点……”  
哪里有这道理，二宫一把将人捞起来，让他坐在胯间，突如其来的深入又引来两人同时的喟叹。二宫继续冲撞，加快了速度。  
相叶紧紧搂住二宫的脖子，与他额头相抵，渐渐扭起腰来配合，却满心委屈似的将呻吟全吐到他嘴边，断断续续的说着什么，一会儿“慢点”，一会儿“快，快”，最多还是“kazu”。  
“感觉，会被……撞坏……”  
他翕动着嘴唇，艰难地说了句完整的话。二宫把头埋进他的颈项，竟还有心思咯咯地笑了出来。  
“哪能啊……撞坏你，还有谁……心疼我这条，烂命。”  
相叶眼眶一热，却也笑了出来，托起二宫的脸，又来了个黏腻过分的吻。

在这个唯进不退的世界，他们都需要藏起恐惧，带着伤痕，一往无前。

一份简单的牵挂，如此奢侈。

高潮一刻，相叶后仰着颈项，发出长长的呻吟。二宫射在他体内，追上他的脖子，咬住那诱人的喉结。


End file.
